


Fun with Jim and Spock

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Crack, Damn, Dick and Jane, Dry Humping, Facebook, M/M, McCoy will, Need Brain Bleach, Parody, Spock likes to bend over his scanner, Turbolift, Twerking, melding, sort of, that's a lot of tags..., while you're working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored? This is a Kirk/Spock parody of the old, ghastly boring Dick and Jane books. As an adult, they just don't hold the same appeal as they once did and I thought, man--I know exactly how to spruce these bitches up! So I twerked some porn on it ahahahaah ;) Oh Gods...why the ever loving fuck am I posting this???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Jim and Spock

Fun with Jim and Spock

 

This is Jim.

See Jim.

See Jim give orders.

See Jim give orders to check the scanners.

 

This is Spock.

Jim, see Spock.

This is Spock, bending over a scanner.

See Jim, seeing Spock bending over a scanner.

 

See Jim fantasizing about Spock bent over a scanner.

See Jim’s chair. See Jim sit in his chair and think about Spock bent over a scanner.

Jim likes how Spock bends over his scanner to scan the star system.

Spock knows that Jim likes the way he is bent over the scanner.

 

Spock is a Vulcan.

Vulcans are clever.

Spock is a clever Vulcan and has formed a hypothesis.

Spock is testing his hypothesis as he bends further over the scanner.

 

Spock tells Jim he needs assistance at the scanner.

Spock does not need assistance at the scanner.

Vulcan cannot lie.

Spock is only half-Vulcan.

 

Spock’s other half is human.

Humans are phenomenal liars.

Jim’s erection does not lie.

Spock would like to lie against Jim’s erection.

 

See Jim join Spock at the scanner.

There is not room to stand beside Spock at the scanner.

See Jim stand behind Spock at the scanner.

See Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Rand and Chekov pointedly avoid looking at the scanner.

 

See Spock back his ass up against Jim’s erection.

Vulcans do not twerk.

Spock is only half-Vulcan.

Spock’s human half is a phenomenal twerker.

 

Twerk it, Spock, twerk it.

Twerk that ass against the Captain’s erection.

See Jim grind his cock against Spock’s twerking ass.

Grind it, Jim, grind it.

 

Jim and Spock are grinding and twerking.

Twerking is another word for dry-humping.

Jim is dry-humping Spock against the scanner.

Spock is amenable to this situation.

 

Spock’s cock is also amenable to this situation.

Jim is going to come in his pants.

Jim comes in his pants on the bridge.

Spock does not allow himself to come.

 

Jim is still horny.

Horny Jim likes to have lots of sex.

Spock and Jim leave the bridge.

See Spock and Jim in the turbolift.

 

Spock has two balls.

Jim likes the penis attached to Spock’s balls.

Jim likes Spock’s penis when it is buried in his ass.

Spock is amenable to burying his penis in Jim’s ass.

 

See Jim and Spock having sex.

Spock will meld with Jim.

They become Spock’s penis, fucking Jim’s ass.

See Jim and Spock have an orgasm in body and mind.

 

It is very beautiful.

McCoy does not think so.

See McCoy disable the ship’s security monitors.

See McCoy order more brain bleach.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> And not a moment too soon, right? LOL


End file.
